


All For Myself

by your_bro_joe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Ass Training, Blow Jobs, Choking, Choking on dick, DICK TOO BOMB, M/M, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat loves being a warm hole for Roadhog to fuck, even if his holes are a little small for the giant man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Junkrat loves being a warm hole for Roadhog to fuck, even if his holes are a little small for the giant man.

His ass has been trained; had to be, to take first Hog’s thick fingers, and then, his fat cock. Rat gasped the first time he saw it; pulled out to take a piss on the side of a dusty highway in the Outback. He tried not to stare, but Hog must’ve been watching him sidelong through those dark lenses, because he snorted when Rat turned away, blushing red under his ever-present layer of soot. Even then, it was flaccid. The first time he saw it hard, a line of drool ran from his mouth before he could stop it. Hog snorted again, but reached for him, tangling huge fingers in Rat’s sparse blond hair, drawing him close to the tip, to smell it, and taste it.

His mouth is another issue. It isn’t small–Junkrat is not small. Junkrat is tall, and thin, and wiry, and loud. But Roadhog’s cock would be a tight fit for anyone’s mouth. The head is nearly a wide as the shaft: blunt, and dark, hidden by foreskin when soft but fully exposed when the man is erect. The rest of his dick is heavy, ridged with veins and dusky brown. There is a good inch of space between Rat’s thumb and forefinger when he wraps his flesh hand around it. When he uses his mouth, well.

His lips stretch tight, to the point he thinks they might split at the edges in a Glasgow smile. The thought makes him laugh, and he thinks he wouldn’t mind the pain, or the scars, but it hasn’t happened yet, so he doesn’t think it’s going to. He runs his tongue along the underside as much as he can, trapped as spongy tissue fills his mouth and heads toward his throat. Tears prick the corners of his eyes, uncomfortably full but wanting more. He moans around the intrusion, and Hog grunts above him, pressing until he feels Rat gag. The smaller man shakes and shudders; beats Hog’s hips with his fists. Hog places a hand on the back of his head, holding him in place.

Rat’s throat spasms, trying to expel the obstruction as he chokes on it. His fists uncurl, and his eyes start to roll back in his head. Hog finally lets him go, then, and pulls out completely. “Alright?” he rumbles through the mask, and Rat takes deep breaths, his skinny chest heaving and brow starting to sweat. All the same, he nods vigorously, opens his mouth, and lets his tongue loll out. Hog pushes back in immediately, hand back in filthy hair and pushing as far as he can go.

Junkrat is prepared this time, holding his breath and bracing himself when Hog’s blunt head enters his throat, and Hog rewards him by thrusting slowly, in and out. Rat gets a breath every few moments before his airflow is cut off again. The noises he’s making are obscene; wet, gagging, gasping sounds. Drool runs from the corners of his mouth, down his chin, and drips to the floor. Tears flow freely from his eyes, cutting pale paths through the dirt on his cheeks. God, how he loves it.

Hog watches his face, checking for signs of asphyxiation. When his irises disappear, when his lips start to turn blue, Hog gives him a moment or two to collect himself before shoving back in, fucking Rat’s throat violently. The hand not in Rat’s hair moves to his neck, feeling his Adam’s apple bob helplessly and the bulge of his cock moving just above it. Hog shudders at that, closing his eyes just for a moment, neglecting his duties to just listen to Rat’s desperate cries and feel the tightness of his lips, mouth and throat; to feel himself inside of the smaller man, changing him, controlling him, holding dominion over whether he lives or dies. He looks down again to see Rat watching him with a look of utter abandon; recklessness; adoration. Hog can’t hold back anymore: he comes.

His heavy cock twitches in Rat’s throat, and Rat swallows frantically, trying to catch it all, but it’s always too much, and Hog pulls out to spray the rest on his face, catching in Rat’s thick eyebrows and across his long nose. Rat suckles on Hog’s tip when he’s permitted to move, earning an over-sensitized grunt from his larger lover. 

He tries to stand, but his legs are more unsteady than usual so he gives up. Hog plops down beside him instead, pulling Rat into his lap. He nuzzles a sweaty, dirty cheek with his mask, and Rat laughs, clinging to Hog’s vest with one hand. His other cups himself through his shorts, and Hog chuckles, placing his own hand over it. He’ll jerk Rat off in a moment; pull more obscene noises from his raw throat. For the moment, he basks in his own afterglow, rubbing Rat’s ear with one thumb and his cock with the other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a friend asked me to write roadhog training junkrats ass so i did... part 1 of 2!!

 

This is how Roadhog trained Junkrat’s ass to take his cock.

"Y’ever been fucked before?” Hog asked, looming large over the skinny junker, breaths loud through the filter of his mask.

Rat’s chest heaved in response, breathing quick and shallow with arousal. “Once or twice,” he admitted. He’d mostly topped--being so tall, his previous lovers preferred it, even if Rat’s preference ran the other direction. Hog’s massiveness had been one of the main factors that turned Junkrat on to him, looking up at his mask, reaching for his shoulders for congratulatory pats on the back. Hog could hold Rat’s entire torso in one hand. It thrilled and terrified him.

“’Once or twice’ ain’t gonna cut it for this,” Hog said, waving his cock in one hand. Rat looked down at it, stunned by its girth. He’d never seen it hard before, and could scarcely believe it was real. Adjusting himself, he spread his legs further.

“Try,” he said with more confidence than he had. Hog snorted.

“No,” he said simply, moving off of Rat to sit up. Rat scrambled to sit as well, keeping a hand on Hog’s arm, fear running through him like a jolt of cold water. He wouldn’t leave because of such a thing, would he? Call this newly-romantic relationship off? Hog saw him shivering and cut him off before the younger man could voice his concerns.

“Gotta be trained,” Hog told him, and pushed the other back down to the floor. He leaned over to pull something from his rucksack. 

About a week (or month, it was easy to lose track of time in the wastes) before, they’d run across the ruins of a town, and amongst the cinderblock shells was a sex shop. Rat had thought it hilarious at the time, making himself a crown of dildos and running through the streets with it. It seemed less funny now, when Hog turned back to him with a small, black thing, shaped like a cone that tapered and flared back out again at the bottom. He giggled all the same.

“You know what this is?” Hog asked, bringing the device closer to Rat so he could see.

“Sex thing?” Rat shrugged. “Recognize it from the shop.”

“It’s a plug,” Hog explained, spreading Rat’s bare thighs with one hand as he did. “It goes in your arse; spreads you; opens you up.”

Rat licked his lips, raising and eyebrow. “Ain’t that what yer fingers’re for?”

“Can’t keep my fingers in you for days,” Hog said, and Rat shivered again.

“Oh,” he said, beginning to understand.

“You keep this in for a few days, then we go bigger. Bigger til you can take my cock.”

“Oh,” Rat said again, his hand reaching for Hog’s shoulder; fingers flexing against it and holding tight. “...You have more?”

“A few,” Hog admitted.

Rat grinned slyly. “You been plannin’ this? Ya pervert,” he teased. Hog grunted in annoyance.

“Do you want it?” Hog asked, stroking the inside of one of Rat’s thighs with a great thumb.

Rat barely waited before nodding, a thousand scenarios running through his head: sitting on the bike with Hog, the vibrations moving the plug inside him; taking down a roving gang, knowing he and Hog had a secret, a secret he could feel moving inside him as he was tossed about by his own explosions; being ready and waiting for Hog whenever they stopped, ready for his fingers, or--

Hog knelt between his legs, then, and set the plug on Rat’s stomach. Rat picked it up to examine it, smooth and flexible in his grip, but was startled by something wet against his hole. He was about to protest that Hog should warn him before sticking fingers up there, before he realized the pressure was from the other man’s tongue.

Rat’s breath caught when he looked down, seeing the black mask pushed up just enough to expose Hog’s mouth. The pig nose brushed his balls and Hog lapped at him; long, wide strokes between the cleft of his cheeks. One huge hand stroked the inside of his thigh while the other reached for Rat’s dick, circling it and pumping gently. 

Rat wasn’t quiet, throwing his left forearm over his eyes as his mouth opened wide in a gasping moan. His toes curled when Hog pushed in, slick and hot and so bloody good. Every once in a while, Hog would pull back to kiss his thighs; nip at them and lick them. He left a sizable hickey on the inside of his right, and Rat wished he could show that off--show that Hog had marked him for himself. He bit his lip, giggling and groaning, enjoying himself. Hog may have been prepping him for something uncomfortable, but Rat was having the time of his life regardless.

Hog sat up after a long while, keeping his hand moving around Rat’s cock. “Y’ready?” he asked, picking the plug back up from where it had been left on Rat’s quaking chest.

“Yeah,” Rat answered, and Hog grinned, mouth still visible with the mask moved up.

He grabbed lubricant from the bag and spread it over one of his fingers, then prodded, carefully slow, into Rat’s ass. That part wasn’t so bad, all things considered. He’d been relaxed a stretched just enough by Hog’s tongue that soon he was asking Hog for another finger, but Hog shook his head, instead lubing up the toy and slipping it in.

That wasn’t so uncomfortable either. There was a slight pinch when the widest part pushed past his sphincter, but once it was seated, it really wasn’t bad at all. He squirmed a little, adjusting to the fullness.

“Alright?” Hog asked, and Rat sat up, testing it out. The movement knocked the base against the floor, and Rat yelped. Hog reached for him, grabbing his shoulder, and Rat reached back, clutching at Hog’s upper arms.

“Shit,” Rat laughed, leaning his head on Hog’s shoulder, “got me button.” He rolled his hips, throwing his head back when it hit again, the tip of the toy massaging his prostate. His mouth hung open again, jawing at the air in wordless sounds of pleasure.

Hog drew him into his lap, spreading Rat’s legs to grip his hips, moving one of his own hands to jerk Rat off and the other to move the plug inside him.

_That_ hurt, just a little, as the wide part pulled and pushed against the tight muscle. Rat’s head fell forward again, forehead against Hog’s neck as the older man worked him. He moved with him as best he could, bucking against his hand and shying away from the plug, trying to get as much pleasure as he could from the endeavor. Hog started gentle, but got rougher, pulling the plug nearly out, then popping it back in. Rat jumped the first time, then tried to find a rhythm with Hog, letting the man fuck him how he pleased.

Rat came with a squeal and a laugh, hugging Hog’s neck tightly. Hog worked the plug in and out until Rat whined, over-sensitized and spent. Slowly, Hog nestled the toy back inside him, then laid his hands on Rat’s back, cradling him in his lap. He nosed sweaty hair away from Rat’s neck to kiss it, tasting the salt of him, smelling the musk of him. Rat just breathed, letting his heartbeat slow and even out.

Sitting back, Rat pushed Hog’s mask back down and placed a kiss on its snout. “So that’s it?” he asked, voice a little raw.

“For now,” Hog answered, silently grateful to have that modicum of privacy back. 

Junkrat sighed, wiggling his hips a little, thinking. When he looked back at Hog, his face split in one of his wide grins. “I like it,” he laughed, high-pitched and long. Roadhog looked forward to moving up to the next size.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days (or weeks, it was easy to forget in the wastes) were absolute torture for Junkrat. Perhaps the best kind of torture, but torture nonetheless.

Every night he begged for Roadhog’s cock, and every night he was denied. He was permitted to suck him off, but that didn’t satisfy Rat’s want, Rat’s _need_ , for a good, thorough fucking.

The plugs increased in size gradually, and Rat became desensitized to their growth; one as big around as a soda can would have startled him before the training began, but once it’s time, he eyes it only with slight annoyance: another barrier between his ass and Hog’s dick.

He complained, of course--whined and begged and threatened--and Hog first tried shutting him up with harsh spankings. When Rat merely arched into his hand and rutted against him, though, Hog had to come up with different punishments, like not fucking him with the latest plug after inserting it, or denying him a blowjob. Rat had taken to riding behind Hog instead of in his sidecar whenever he could help it, but when he’d been particularly troublesome, Hog would make him sit in the car, denied the delicious vibrations of the engine and the temptation of Hog’s flesh so close to his. He’d sulk from his seat, staring out at the orange horizon and adjusting himself to a position where bumps in the road didn’t cause the plug to jolt uncomfortably inside him.

So it was one afternoon that they stopped in an abandoned town, Rat hopping out of his sidecar to stomp around impatiently as Hog stashed his bike and gathered their belongings from it. He was already in a sour mood from so much denial, and the plug was becoming less of a novelty and more of a chore the longer he had to wait. He tapped his foot and crossed his arms, watching Hog kick the remains of a door to a house off its hinges. Even that display of strength didn’t comfort him much.

Dinner was eaten in relative silence, with Rat occasionally throwing out an observation and Hog grunting in response. That ticked Rat off too, and he couldn’t even enjoy the lizard kebabs Hog had cooked up. He only ate about half before bidding Hog a short good night and heading for the filthy mattress they’d found in the bedroom.

Just as he started to removed his leg, though, large arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt Hog’s lips on his shoulder, and he couldn’t help but stop and settle his hands over Hog’s own.

“’M sorry,” Hog said between soft kisses, and Rat shuddered. Hog never kissed him; not like this, anyway. Hog would use his mouth, sometimes, but he never kissed him like this--so intimate and gentle. He laced his fingers between Hog’s, and the older man kissed him the way he was used to: pressing the nose of his mask against him, just below his ear this time. When Rat turned his head, the mask was back down.

“You have to understand, Rat,” Hog explained, “the plugs’re for your own benefit. I’m not trying to make it hard.” Rat nodded, soothed somewhat. “You’ll understand soon. The one in you now, that’s the last one, anyway.” He turned Rat in his grip, so they were belly-to-belly. “So I hope you made friends with it, cuz it’s going to be with you for a while.”

He laid Rat out on his back, and set about removing his leg. Rat pushed his hands away, though, cross again. “What d’you mean, ‘gonna be with me for a while’? When are you finally going to give me what I want?”

Hog sat up and took a deep breath, which he released in a long sigh. “I was getting to that,” he rumbled, “but I have to spell everything out for you, don’t I?” He reached past the leg and for Junk rat’s shorts instead, pulling them down and off, then grabbed hold of the plug, pulling it out as gently as he could. Rat gasped loudly, fingers clutching the bed as tight as they could. He was panting by the time Hog had removed it completely. “Now,” was all Hog said before pulling his cock from his own pants, working it to full hardness as he applied a liberal amount of lube. Rat barely had a moment to spread his legs before Hog grabbed both his thighs and pulled them apart, lined himself up with Rat’s hole, and pushed in.

Rat screamed. It felt like he was being split in half. It was bigger than any of the plugs Hog had used; bigger than four of his own fingers. He felt so full--uncomfortably, almost painfully full. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as drool started to leak from his mouth. “Jesus tapdancing Christ,” he gasped, grabbing at Hog’s shoulders. The prostheses pinched, and Hog wished Rat would’ve let him remove them before starting, but it was a little late now.

“That’s the head,” he muttered, and Rat’s eyes went wide as he cried out “you fuckin’ kidding me, mate?”, but Hog just waited for him to calm back down. “Alright?” he asked, and Rat shook and strained but nodded yes. Hog kept pushing.

The stretch and burn gradually became less painful as Rat willed himself to relax, remembering the breathing techniques Hog had taught him as the plugs had moved up in size. Rat hated to admit it, but the bugger was right: he understood the point of all that training now, as Hog’s belly settled atop him and he felt the man’s pubic hair brushing against his balls.

“Fuck me running,” Rat sighed, voice pinched and eyes shut tight. He breathed slow and even, adjusting to Hog’s girth, and finding that, now that he was fully inside, he rather liked how it felt to be stretched so wide; to be so full he swore he could feel Hog’s cock poking his stomach and lungs. Could he be fucked in half? He felt he was about to find out.

Hog leaned over him, nudging Rat’s cheek with his mask. “Alright?” he asked again, and Rat reached up, tangling the fingers of his flesh hand in Hog’s hair and clutching his shoulder with the other. He swallowed most of the saliva that threatened to spill from his mouth again, and nodded. Hog grunted, gripping Rat’s hips, and he started to move.

Tears flowed freely from Junkrat’s eyes, and he started to drool, forcing it out with every gurgling grunt he made as Hog thrust back into him. The older man was going slow, trying to be considerate, but Rat had waited long enough for this. He would not be denied. He kicked with his peg leg, urging Hog, “go. Go on, ya wanker, fuck me up.” Hog was only too happy to oblige.

Hog moved faster, harder, fucking into Rat with abandon. As a result, Rat went limp, hands falling to the mattress above his head, head lolling about on his shoulders as Hog rocked him bodily. The dominant narrative in Rat’s head was ‘fuck, fuck, fuck!’, but in the background noise were the feelings that this was so much better than the plugs; Hog’s cock was so much hotter, so much firmer, so much bigger. He felt like he was burning up, and there was no respite from Hog’s width like there was with the tapered bases of the plugs. Hog kept him fucked open, stretched and tight. He clenched experimentally, and that earned a cry from both of them.

Hog sat up on his heels suddenly, dragging Rat with him. He shoved more frantically into him, hitting Rat’s prostate with the new angle, and Rat reached up to clutch at him again. He just managed to grab Hog’s shoulders when his orgasm hit him hard, nearly knocking the wind out of him as all the tension in his gut suddenly uncoiled, pulling his balls up tight against his body as he spurted cum onto their bellies. Hog fucked him through it, and eventually Rat was boneless again, pushed up the bed by Hog’s increasingly graceless thrusts.

It was the fluttering of Rat’s pelvic floor that did Roadhog in, and he spilled into the smaller man with a grunt that shook the rickety house. He leaned over Rat, breathing hard, staying inside him, riding the waves of his own climax, until he was too exhausted to support them both. He pulled out slowly, groaning at the feeling and the obscene little _pop_ of his cock finally disengaging. He laid himself next to his lover, trying to catch his breath as Junkrat tried to do the same.

Rat opened his mouth, tried to speak, took a few gulps of air, then managed to get his raw throat to form words. “Think I understand now, mate,” he joked, and Hog chuckled. “Plugs stretch, but not enough. Get you ready, but not quite. _Fuck_ , that was amazing,” he babbled, and Hog laughed harder, coughed, laughed again and nuzzled his ear with the mask.

“You had fun?” Hog asked, and Rat could hear the smile in his voice, and it made him smile too.

“Had a bleedin’ _blast_ , love,” he answered, turning to face the other man. He barely had time to register the fact that Hog had pushed his mask up before Hog was kissing him, and all he could do was kiss back, wincing as he turned his body to lie on his side, but he ignored the burn in his ass to focus on the feeling of Hog’s lips against his. He giggled, and Hog laughed again, pulling Rat into a tight hug.

They lied like that for a while, kissing lazily and holding each other. Eventually, Hog pulled back, and Rat pushed his mask back down for him, placing a kiss on the snout.

“This mean we can do this more often?” Rat asked expectantly, and he could hear that smile from Hog again.

“Keep that plug in you, and we can do it whenever you want.”

Rat nearly cackled at that, wrapping himself around Hog’s body and triumphantly kissing his mask and neck.


End file.
